


A guy named Mercedes

by Isaac_Kran



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Car rides, Drag Queens, Fluff, Gavin/Jack centric, I'm sure it's fluff this time, M/M, Multi, Pride Parade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Kran/pseuds/Isaac_Kran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin seriously thought he was going to have a heart attack as he stood on the side of the street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A guy named Mercedes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys and girls! I'm having a wonderful day today!
> 
> This story came to me yesterday, cause our city had it's pride parade yesterday (my first one I've been to, hooray), and I got to ride in a Mercedes (actually two) after it was over, as my mom got asked to drive one (my brothers a drag queen, yay connections? xD), just... I still can't get over the fact I rode in a Mercedes (Gavin's thoughts on the car is essentially what I did when I got into the car). I only spent about 10 minutes in it (it was a short drive) but holy crap, It made me feel rich for that brief moment xD

_Is he really driving that!?_

Gavin seriously thought he was going to have a heart attack as he stood on the side of the street, eyes wide as Jack (and the VIP he was driving) waved at him from the wheel of a Mercedes Benz. He knew that his boyfriend had told him that he was gonna surprise him with a ride after the parade in the car he was asked to drive in, _But seriously, a Mercedes Benz!?_

Lets back up a bit. A few weeks ago, Jack had been asked by a very good friend of his if he could help in the Austin pride parade, driving one of the cars for one of the VIPs. Jack had agreed to do it, but he was really hoping that he could get one of the guys to come along with him, so that he wasn't alone after the parade. He even promised a ride in the car after the parade, seeing as the vehicle had to be returned after the parade was over, and they weren't aloud to join him in the car itself. Gavin (surprisingly) ended up being the only one who was ahead of his editing, and cheerily agreed to come along.

So, thanks to Ryan dropping him off before heading back home to work, here Gavin was , staring in shock at the ‘more than they would ever want to spend on something’ vehicle, with Jack’s smile brighter than the hot Texas sun that was shining on them.

\----

He was quickly enveloped in a hug as Jack got out of the (really expensive) car at the finishing point of the parade (Gavin went ahead of the parade after watching Jack drive by, seeing as the gent told him where the end was.)

Jack gave him a peck on the lips “I saw the way you looked at the car, surprised?” grinning as he turned to congratulate the other paraders on a job well done.

Gavin gave a light chuckle, “That, my beloved Jack, is the understatement of the year!”

“Thanks for taking care of me in the parade today, ‘sugar bear’!” Came the voice of the VIP Jack had driven as she walked up to us, giving a peck on Jack’s cheek, though she quickly turned and gave Gavin a smile, “Oh, hey there! So you’re the lovely ball of sunshine that my ‘sugar bear’ told me about. Gavin, right?” She turned to Jack, “You told me he was handsome, but I am still pleasantly surprised how handsome he is.” She turned her head once more and gave Gavin a wink.

Gavin blushed, “Thanks a lot miss…”

“Where are my manners, I am the empress Maybelle Leen.” Exaggerating her arms as she took a bow, “I am also the friend that asked him to drive in the parade today.” At Gavin’s confused stare, she smacked Jack on the shoulder, “Jack! You never told him about me?”

Jack rubbed the hit shoulder, “Sorry Maybelle, didn't think I would need to.”

“You could have explained to him that the friend who invited you was a drag queen at least.” Maybelle shook her head, “Anyways, I should get going, the life of an empress is never easy.” Giving one final hug to Jack and one to Gavin, before whispering in his ear, “Take care of my ‘sugar bear’.” Smiling as she got a nodded reply from the brit.

Jack sighed before he finally turned to stare at Gavin, a light smile on his face. “So how bout that car ride?”

\----

They were on the way to drop off the car to the guy who was happy to loan it out to them. It was 20 minutes, and Jack finally got to ask a question; Gavin had run his mouth and asked a bunch of questions earlier, like why he was called ‘sugar bear’, when he first met Maybelle, and if he was aloud to know her real name. He also asked his usual questions that never made much sense, and although Jack would never admit it to anyone but Gavin, he loved those questions. Jack answered the questions as best as he could; He was called ‘sugar bear’ because when he first met her in a bar (years before he was hired at Roosterteeth), she loved how sweet he was to everyone, so just called him that since then. He told Gavin he should ask her about her real name the next time he sees her. As for the rest of the questions? Well, he just laughed at them.

“Hey Gavin, you feeling better?” Jack asked as he continued to drive down the road, noticing how quiet Gavin got.

“Uh yeah, yeah I’m doing fine Jack…” Gavin replied in an almost trance like state, gliding his hands over the leather of his seat for what was probably the fiftieth time since they left the parade. “I still can’t believe we’re in a Mercedes right now.”

Jack continued to pay attention to the road, “Well I’m just glad I’m not alone.” He smiled while looking at Gavin briefly. “So, have you found all the compartments in the car yet?”

Gavin gave him a child-like smile before he replied “Well, aside from any of the compartments that may be behind our seats, I’m pretty sure I just found the last one.” and he pressed the panel in, which sprung back out to show a cigarette lighter receptacle. He inched his hand forward to press the lighter in, like he used to back when he was a kid, but his hand was swatted away by Jack.

Jack chuckled as the brit pouted, “There’s actually something me and Maybelle found out before the parade started.” He pointed to a pair of buttons on the car door, one that had a picture of wavy lines going through the bottom of the seat, and another picture of a fan inside the seat, “You see those two buttons? Press the one on the right.” Jack began laughing as Gavin jumped in his seat.

“Is that… are these seats air conditioned!?” Gavin glanced between Jack and the chair, because, even with the wind blowing in their faces, he could feel air coming from the chair as it blew upwards.

“Yup.” Came the short reply.

\----

After another 10 minutes on the road, they arrived at their destination. Both Jack and Gavin thanked the guy for letting them use the car, which the man told them he was glad he had a use for the thing. He told them to give him a call if they ever wanted to use it again, even if for a pleasure cruise. Gavin was wide eyed for possibly the… actually, he lost count how many times that happened, “Really!?”

The man laughed, “Sure, I don’t ever really use it anymore, seeing as I’m always traveling for my job. That, and I’ll get to hear from my ‘sugar bear’ more often that way.” He winked at Jack.

“Wait, you told me that Maybelle calls you that, so does that mean…” Gavin turned to look at the man, then to Jack, and a thought came to his head. _How did she get here before us!?_

That question was quickly answered by Jack, “Oh! No, this isn't Maybelle, Gavin. It’s just, she may have told everyone in the bar about the nickname, seeing as I’m a regular there, so… yeah!”

“Well introduce me Jack, sheesh!” Playfully shoving Jack, before holding his hand out, “Name’s Owen Deaton, one of Jack’s good friends, as well as bar buddy.”

Gavin chuckled and took the hand and shook it, “Names Gavin Free, one of Jack’s boyfriends, and resident brit.”

“Oh, so you’re the one Jack likes talking about all the time. He talks about his other boyfriends, but he tends to talk about you a lot more. Even more than the tattooed guy… Geoff I think his name is?” Gavin blushed as he took in the info.

He turned to face an equally red-faced Jack, “You talk about me the most?”

Jack nodded lightly, “Y-yeah, you’re so easy to talk about.” He slowly walked up to Gavin, wrapping his arms around his waist, “And I honestly feel like you listen to me the most, even when you fool around, so it makes me really happy.” Ending with a kiss that wasn't quite short, but wasn't long either. They broke apart, and Jack turned to Owen, his face still red, “Well, I think we should probably get back home.”

Owen laughed, “Yeah, yeah, go have fun with your boyfriend. Seriously though, it was nice seeing you again Jack, but stay a bit longer next time alright?” He gave Jack a quick hug, and then hugged Gavin, before whispering “Take care of my ‘sugar bear’.” Gavin chuckled before mentioning that Maybelle said the same thing, resulting in a hearty laugh from the man.

\----

The ride back home was relaxing. Jack had his car at Owen’s (‘How else would I get there Gavin?’), and Gavin was happy to be back in a vehicle he knew. The Mercedes was nice, don’t get him wrong, but the familiarity of Jack’s car was much better.

“So, do you actually want to go on a pleasure cruise in the Mercedes with me one day?” Jack stared at Gavin when he stopped for a red light.

“Hmmm, you sure you don’t want to go with one of the other guys?” Gavin asked, a smile on his face. Leave it to Gavin to be fair with everyone.

“Well, maybe another time, but you get the honor of having first ride.” Jack returned the smile, as he continued to drive past the now green light.

“Then I would be glad to share the first ride with you Jack.” giving a quick peck on the cheek, grabbing hold of Jack’s free hand, intertwining their fingers. “I love you.”

“I love you too, and I would love to show how much I love you when we get home.” He offered, Gavin blushing as he nodded an ‘okay’.

5 minutes later they arrived at the house, but Gavin paused before opening the door to the house. “So, want to show me you love me before or after we gloat about riding in a really expensive car?”

The smile Jack had the whole day turned into a smirk, before he leaned in for a deep kiss. “Oh, I think they can wait a bit longer…”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critiques are appreciated :3
> 
> Note: The drag queens name is made up, and I'm aware that Austin's pride parade isn't until September, but I had to write this before I forgot it completely (I tend to forget a lot). And yes, the cars DID have air conditioners in the seats!


End file.
